Welcome Baudelaires!
by Zurla Adams
Summary: It's been two years since Count Olafs death. The Baudelaires return, and they need a new start. So they go to...JAPAN? Weird choice, I know. And there they meet The imfamous Host Club. Better than it sounds, I hope! Don't ask about the titles.
1. I'm Sick Of Naming The Chapters

**If you wish to find a crossover of Elves and The happy Host Club, I suggest you look elsewhere. Because in this story you will find not only find the Host Club, you will find the Baudelaire children- SCHREECH! Sorry, that's the book getting the best of me, heheh. WELCOME! I don't know if anyone else has done this, but I'M DOING THIS and there is nothing you could do to stop me:D A crossover of A Series of Unfortunate Events and Ouran High School Host Club. I know WHAT KIND OF CROSSOVER IS THAT?!!? Well, MY kind. Time Setting: Two years after Count Olaf's' death (So Violet is Seventeen, Klaus is fifteen, and sunny is three) so after they land, (long story short) someone spots them and sends them to the police. After concealing their identities, they contact Mr. Poe and go into a lawsuit about all of what has happened over the whole Series, they win but, since Count Olaf is dead, and his associates are nowhere to be found, they dismiss the case and the Baudelaire's are found innocent. So now, Mr. Poe is still in charge of their affairs, (whoopee.) he thinks they should have a new start, so guess where he sends them?**

**Haha! Awesome huh? Please R &R so I know if my stories are suckish:D This is rated T for whatever might happen. Zurla does not own anything. Call her stupid. She doesn't care.**

**P.S. Oh and imagine them the way they looked in the movie. I don't really like the way the look in the book :P**

**~*~*~*~**

"Japan?" Klaus said, looking up from his book, "But why?"

In truth Violet didn't know either. Mr. Poe said it would be a new start or something. And you know what? They really needed a new start.

She shook it off, "He said it would be a new start. You know how badly we need it. He setting it up right now. So it shouldn't be a problem, since we all know Japanese. **(A/N I don't know if they do or do not, I haven't read it in a while so yeah. Gomen to those who know) **"

Klaus nodded. He looked out the window. Everything seemed so peaceful. He couldn't believe what they had been though. He never thought people could be so evil. He was also sad about the loss of membership inV.F.D. They were forced to give it up for the sake of the Lawsuit. He was sad of the loss of everything. Everything except the fortune. The thing that had made their lives this way. Klaus sighed. Well it was all over.

He got up and went to pack like his sisters.

~*~*~*~

Sunny looked out the plane window. She didn't like the idea of being up in the air. She never did. She looked at her sister. She was sleeping, and she looked at peace. Sunny looked at her brother. His nose was in a book, like always. Sunny smiled. She was young, but she understood a lot of things. She knew that this was good for them.

~*~*~*~

"Wait here children, I'll get directions." Mr. Poe said with a cough. He got out of the car and went to the nearest store.

The children (Well they were pretty grown up, but we'll still call them that.) looked out the window. Japan was nice. They liked the atmosphere. Violet looked at the sign. It said 'Welcome to Tokyo'. She sighed.

This is their new home.

~*~*~*~

They stared up at their new home. It was a quaint little house. It was a little strange, because, the whole outside, was painted purple. And there was a overgrown garden all around it. It looked big enough, from the outside, for about six people. She smiled. A normal home, finally.

Mr. Poe opened the door for them and the three stepped out.

A Japanese woman came out. She had waist long black hair that was pulled into a braid. She looked about 5' 5'' and had a checkered shirt and jeans on.

She had a broad smile and she walked up to the trio. "Hello, my name is Neko Sakura*, and you must be the Baudelaire's. I will be you new guardian." She shook their hands. She looked up at Mr. Poe. "You must be Mr. Poe, pleasure to meet you. Now come in, let's get to know each other, bring your bags." She hustled into the house. Violet couldn't help but have some memories. She shook the off.

They hadn't said a word that whole time. She seemed nice, but frazzled. They hurried and brought their bags inside.

"Just leave them on the ground, we'll get them later, now come have some tea and have a rest." She called from the other room.

They left their bags and came into the sitting room it seemed. They sat while Neko poured their tea.

"So, tell me, which is which?" She said, smiling. 'She seems happy to have us here.' Klaus thought.

"Ah, well, I'm Violet, that's Klaus, and this is Sunny." Violet said, pointing to them. Neko smiled once more.

"Well, let me tell you about you new home, and about myself." Neko continued, "You will get to pick your own room, they are all on the second floor. This is the living room, there is the kitchen, and the bathroom is at the end of the hall. The room with the desk is my office. I'm a writer. " She smiled.

"Would you like to know the school you will be going to?" She said.

The Baudelaire's were taken aback. They hadn't been to school in such a long time. Violet broke the silence, she smiled, "Yes, please."

Neko beamed, she seemed to do that a lot, "Ouran."

Klaus looked like he was in disbelief, "Ouran Academy?"

Neko nodded.

Violet looked at Klaus, "Have you read about it?"

Klaus nodded, "It's a very prestigious school for the rich. I suppose we will be using our fortune." He looked at Mr. Poe.

Mr. Poe nodded, "But you don't have to if you don't want to." Klaus shook his head, "Not at all. I'm actually glad for that."

Neko beamed once more, "Excellent."

They spent the rest of the night discussing their new home and school.

"Would you look at the time, I must go. Remember children, I'll come back in three months to check up on you." He said as he took his leave at 9:32 that night.

Mr. Poe left.

Neko looked at them and said, "You don't mind that you will be starting tomorrow right?"

They shook their heads, and Violet said, "Well since we have school in the morning, we should get to bed."

Neko smiled a tired smile of understanding, which confused the Baudelaire's, "Certainly. You may pick your rooms now; I will be checking on you in a bit, I've got a deadline to meet. Sorry." She took her leave.

The Baudelaire's sighed. It was such a long time….

Violet got up and said, "We should unpack tomorrow, get some rest tonight." The two others nodded. They brought their bags up the stairs. Violet chose a room decked out in red. Klaus took a room decked out in green. Sunny got the room in between the two, which was decked out in blue.

They said their goodnights and left to dream of their new beginning.

**And cut! Thank you! Chapter two will be up shortly! READ, READ, READ!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***I couldn't think of a name, so her name is Cat Cherry Blossom. XD**


	2. Stupidly, So I Will Just Write Random

**Chapter Two of Welcome Baudelaire's! Thank you!**

Violet woke up to screaming. She ran into the hall, looking around. She heard it again. She ran into the kitchen. There was Neko, up on the counter, screaming.

She pointed at the ground, "T-there's a snake! A huge one! Get off the floor!" She jumped off the counter and ran into the other room to call the police.

I looked at where she pointed. There it was. Wait. That's the…

Sunny came in and squealed with laughter. She ran to embrace her reptile friend. The incredibly deadly viper. They cuddled on the floor.

Neko came in and screamed once more, "There it is! It's eating Sunny!" At that time, Klaus came in. "Why I'll be." He said when he saw the two on the floor. He smiled, "Don't be alarmed Neko, he's friendly! We met him…" Klaus went silent at the thought of Uncle Mounty.

He left the room.

Violet looked after him with sad eyes, for she too was remembering.

Neko calmed down after seeing the two playing. "Okay, but how did it get in?" Violet looked around because she too wondered how It got here, in Japan to be exact. She remembered someone saying that they would have to release it into the wild after they left the estate of their uncle.

Violet spotted the open window and pointed to it, "Maybe that's how he got in."

Neko nodded.

"Can we keep him?" Sunny said.

Neko jumped at the sudden words of the youngest Baudelaire. She thought about it and finally nodded, "What harm will it do to have a friendly pet snake?" She chuckled.

She turned to us and said, "Would you like to see your uniforms?" Klaus and Violet nodded, Sunny was still playing with the viper.

We walked into the living room and saw the uniforms. Klaus looked at his and said, "I'm fine with mine. Violet-"He looked at his sister.

She stared at hers with a blank stare.

'This… is the _uniform_?' she said in her mind.

"Violet? Are you alright?" Neko said.

"…It's…Yellow…" she said.

Neko winced, "That's the one thing I hate about that school. The girls uniform is hideous. Look, Violet," Violet turned to her.

"How about we say it didn't come and you can wear what you're wearing right now." Neko said, motioning to her Violet and black dress.

Violets' smile appeared on her lips," Thank you!" She said embracing Neko in a hug.

Neko hugged back, "Now I can't have my little girl being sad on her first day, now can't I?"

Violet smiled at the 'My little Girl'.

"Now go get ready, school starts in an hour."

~*~*~*~

The three stood outside the huge school, looking up at it.

Neko called out to them, "The office is just at the front. Just say your names and everything and she'll give you your papers and books."

"Neko, aren't you coming with us?" Violet said, still glancing at the big school.

She gave us a sorrowful look, "I can't, sorry, I have some important errands to run. Good luck!" She drove off, "I'll pick you up at 5:00!" She yelled as she drove away.

The Baudelaire's turned to the school. Violet took a deep breath and leads them to the school.

~*~*~*~

"Class, as of today we have a new student. Her name is Violet Baudelaire. Violet, why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher said.

Violet looked at the class, who seemed interested in her. She took a deep breath and said, "My name is Violet Baudelaire, I am 17 years old and I come from America **(A/N If they come from elsewhere, tell me :D) **" She looked at the teacher to tell that she was done.

He nodded and said, "Any questions?" He looked at the class.

A Blond shot up his hand.

'He seems…nice.' Violet thought.

"Yes, Tamaki?" The Teacher said to the boy.

"What's it like in America?" Tamaki said, eyes sparkling.

"Evil, Treacherous, and Scheming. Theres evil lurking about everywhere, you just don't know until it happens to you." She wanted to say.

But no, she couldn't say it. "It's different from here." She said on the edge of yelling her head off.

He nodded, he knew that.

"So Violet, just take a seat next to Kanako." He said as he pointed to a girl with short light brown hair.

She sat down.

~*~*~*~

"Class, please welcome Klaus Baudelaire, who will be will be with us as of this day." She turned to Klaus, "Please, tell us about yourself."

Klaus looked at the class, and noticed a pair of twins in the back. He looked away, "My name is Klaus Baudelaire, I'm 15 years old and I come from America." He turned to the teacher.

She nodded and said, "Any questions?"

A girlish looking boy in the back raised his hand, "What is the book you have in your hand?"

Klaus looked down at his hand, "Ah, its A Tree Grows in Brooklyn. Its very good book."

The boy in the back nodded, "It is."

The teacher then said to take a seat, "Sit next to Fujioka please Klaus."

The boy who asked the question smiled and waved.

Klaus sat next to her… I mean him.

~*~*~*~

"Students, please give a nice warm welcome to Sunny Baudelaire. She will be in our class from now on."

She lead Sunny next to a Blond haired little girl, "Sunny, meet Krimi. Krimi, why don't you get Sunny settled here." The teacher smiled warmly and left.

Krimi smiled, "Do you have and brothers and sisters?"

Sunny smiled too, "Yes I have two siblings, Violet and Klaus."

Krimi looked puzzled, "What does sibling mean?"

Sunny sighed.

~*~*~*~

Violet rested her head on the desk. She knew what the teacher was teaching. She had known it since she was twelve.

You could probably imagined Violets relief when the lunch bell rang.

She got up so fast; she didn't notice the blond who was standing next to her.

She walked around, looking for something to do. She wasn't hungry, and her engineering senses were kicking in.

She wandered into the garden.

She walked around until she came across a maze, she went in.

It didn't take long until she got lost.

She was trying to find a way out when she came across a broken fountain.

She smiled as she put her hair up in her ribbon, "This is going to be fun." She mumbled.

~*~

Kyouya was following her. How else does he get his information?

He was interested in her; she didn't even notice Tamaki go to her desk. She got up so fast; it was like she needed something.

After her sudden departure, Tamaki retreated to his corner of despair. He smirked.

He watched her go into the maze, and then followed shortly after.

It didn't take long for him to get lost.

He wandered around, mumbling things like he should've brought his cell phone and kept a closer eye on her.

He stopped shortly when he heard a sound. Clanging was to describe it. He followed it.

He came across the broken fountain that was there and nobody bothered to fix it, until now.

There was the girl, Violet was her name, she was in the fountain motor, fixing it and it seemed.

"Stupid…ah here we are!" She looked up at the fountain and smiled. The water was happily bursting though the hole on top.

It sputtered and stopped. She frowned. He chuckled.

She looked up at him, "Hello, I didn't see you standing there, may I ask who you are?" She said.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori. Pleased to meet you." He put on his hosting smile.

She frowned, "Why are you smiling like that?" He looked at her.

"Smiling like what?" He said.

"You're faking it." She said simply and went back to work.

He walked over to her, "You do know that they have people to do that."

She looked up at him, and he had to admit, she was pretty, "I know, but I like this kind of stuff. It's what I do. Fix and invent. My brother is the researcher. My sister is the biter. And why am I telling you this and your writing it down." She concluded.

Kyouya stopped in the middle of writing "down", "Because it's what _I_ do. " He said simply.

She smiled, "Well know we know what we do." She looked at his face. She stopped," You remind me of…" she said quietly. He heard her, "Whom may I ask?"

She snapped out of it, "No one, I have to go. I was nice meeting you." She stood up and dusted herself off. She held out her hand, and he took it.

She left.

He forgot what he was here for in the first place, then he remembered.

"Violet," He called.

She appeared again, "Yes?"

"Will you come to the third music room after school today at four to check out our club?" He said.

She blinked, "Can I bring my siblings?"

"Of course." He said.

She smiled, "I'll be there." And she ran off.

Kyouya stopped a moment to think, "Now where have I heard that name before…" He mumbled.

He didn't even stop to think about why his heart was beating so fast.

**Wow, five pages on word. Best so far :D Why do you think his heart was beating fast? XD**


	3. Titles So It Won't Give You Any Clue

The three looked up at the doors. Sunny was holding Violets right hand, Klaus on her other side.

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" Klaus asked Violet.

"I'm pretty sure…" She mumbled. She looked at the sign. Third Music Room.

She turned the door knob.

She pushed it open, to be met by a blinding white light, and flower petals.

"Death?" Sunny wondered aloud.

"Welcome. " Said a warm voice.

Once they could see again, they saw 7 handsome boys (?) sitting around a chair.

Violet saw Kyouya, and she smiled, "Hello, we came to see your club. May I ask what this club is about."

Kyouya ignored the strange flutter in his stomach when she smiled at him and started to say something, "Well-"

Tamaki was up in an instant, "Why, you have come none other than to the elegant Host club!"

While Tamaki was rambling on, Violet turned to Klaus, "Klaus? What's wrong?"

Of course, knowing Klaus, he must have done research on Japan and their culture, and what they do for fun. You would know he knew what a Host Club was. "H-host club?" He said.

Tamaki stopped in an instant, just as he started, "Yes, why?"

Klaus then said, with great surprise in his voice, "Aren't you a little young to be in a host club?"

Tamaki chuckled, "Smart fellow aren't you? Well we don't do that kind of stuff with our customers, so don't worry about your sisters." He winked at Sunny and Violet.

Violet looked down at Klaus, "What _is_ a host club?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't think you'll like it…"

Violet suddenly felt two arms around her, "Well then, we'll show you."

Violet chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I'm not sure I like the idea of your arms around me…"

She squeezed out of their holds. She turned to Klaus, "What exactly is a host club again?"

He sighed, "It's a place where men, or women…uh, _entertain _women or men…"

Violet stared at Klaus, and then looked at the Host Club. She chuckled nervously, "I think we should go…" With that, she picked up Sunny and Klaus followed behind.

~*~*~

Haruhi watched the boy named Klaus walk out with his sisters.

She sighed. That's exactly what she thought when she heard it too. She got up and headed towards the door.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Tamaki said. She looked at him for a second, and then continued walking.

"I just want to talk with them, that's all. I think I know why they left so……fast." She said as she left the room.

Kyouya made no attempt to stop her. He knew why they left. And he knew Haruhi would bring them back and explain. And one weird thing he couldn't get out of his mind.

He wanted _her _back.

~*~*~*~

The three were walking away to the garden when they heard someone running up to them.

They turned around, "Haruhi." Klaus muttered.

Haruhi was out of breath when she reached them, "You… guys… walk… fast." She said between breaths.

"Haruhi, why are you here?" Klaus said, looking at the young cross dresser.

She looked up, "Because I, we, wanted to explain."

Violet shook her head, "I'm sorry, but were just not into that kind of stuff."

Haruhi laughed, "No, that's not what were about. It's just a club where boys flirt with crazy girls." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"You sound like you don't like that club, and yet you're in it. You don't like boys fawning over you?" Violet asked.

Haruhi looked up, stunned, "What?"

Violet looked stunned. Klaus spoke up, "We're sorry; we thought you were a girl. We thought you just didn't like the uniforms, like Violet." He said motioning to the oldest Baudelaire.

Haruhi chuckled nervously, "No your right, I'm a girl… a girl in debt." She muttered the last part quietly.

"Debt? Why would that have to do with anything?" Violet asked.

Haruhi looked up, stunned that they heard her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I'm just curious." Violet said quickly.

"No, no," Haruhi said, just as quickly as Violet, "I'm just surprised you heard me…"

Violet laughed nervously, "Well, from our experiences, you would know we have good hearing…" She said, memories flooding back. She looked at Klaus. He was remembering too. She also glanced at Sunny. She looked sad.

Haruhi noticed their looks "Are you guys alright?" She asked a bit worried.

They snapped out of it all at once, "Yes, we're fine." Violet said.

Haruhi nodded, "So yeah, I'm in debt for breaking an 8 million yen vase."

"That doesn't seem like a good reason for you to dress as a boy." Klaus stated.

Haruhi nodded, "Yes, but they decided that I would work off the money by working as a host… dressed as a boy."

They seemed to understand, "So everyone thinks you're a boy?" Violet asked.

Haruhi nodded.

"And I suppose that you would like for us to keep this a secret?" Klaus said.

Haruhi smiled, "Please? I would really like to work off my debt." She said.

"We promise." Sunny said with a smile.

Haruhi was surprised at the youngest Baudelaire. She understands?

"Well then, I guess you learn something new every day." Violet said with a smile.

Haruhi smiled back.

~*~*~*~

_Violet Baudelaire_

Kyouya typed the name into the search bar.

"Watcha doing?" Tamaki said, popping up behind him.

"Gathering information about the new people." He said coolly.

Tamaki frowned at the results, "Murder? They don't seem like the people to commit murder."

Kyouya clicked on the link, thinking the exact thing.

By this time the whole host club (except Haruhi, who was still going after the people they were researching) was behind him, curious too about the new people.

They looked at the various articles about them. All by the one person with the same pen name every time.

_Lemony Snicket._

~*~*~*~

The three Baudelaire's and their former guardian walked in the door of their home.

Sunny ran off to play with her animal friend while Klaus ran off to the library **(A/N yes, they have a library)** Violet just walked to her room to her room, thinking of a new invention.

"Dinner will be at six!" Neko called from the kitchen. The Baudelaires smiled. They haven't heard that in a long time.

Violet was passing the phone when it suddenly rang.

Violet looked around, not sure if she should pick it up.

She picked it up, hesitantly, "Hello, Sakura and Baudelaire residence." She said into the phone.

"Hello Violet, it's me, Kyouya." The voice said.

Violet was surprised, "Kyouya? Why are you calling me?"

"We need to talk. Come to the Host Club tomorrow after school. Please leave your siblings." He said.

"Wait, Kyo-"The line went dead.

Violet stood there a minute.

A million questions were going though her head 'Why did he call?' 'What did he want?' 'Does he know about us?'

"Violet? What's wrong?" Sunny asked coming up from behind her.

Violet smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Sunny, I'm fine."

Sunny smiled and walked away.

Violet went to her room, fell on the bed, and went to sleep, with all her clothes on, no dinner.

She slept the whole twelve hours.

~*~*~

"Where is Violet?" sunny asked.

"Sleeping. I don't think she'll wake up till morning." Klaus said.

Sunny looked at her food (which was tacos by the way) and thought of her sister.

'I wonder what was wrong with her?' She thought.

~*~*~*~

Violet looked up at the double doors and took a deep breath.

She turned the door knob and stepped inside.

There she was met, as the day before, by a blinding white light and rose petals.

When the light died down, she saw them all set up around a chair again.

They saw her. They looked at her.

"Welcome, Violet Baudelaire." Kyouya said with a smile.

'Why is he smiling like that again?' She thought, "I came as you asked me to." She said slowly.

He smiled again, "Thank you, please, sit down." He said, motioning to a couch.

Haruhi looked at him strangely. 'He asked her to come?' She thought. It was usually Tamaki who did that.

Violet sat down and looked over at Kyouya, "What is it that you wanted to see me about?" She asked him.

Kyouya's heart fluttered. 'Why does it happen when she's around?' He asked himself. He cleared his throrght. He pulled out some stapled papers and gave them to her.

She looked at them, and then looked at the rest.

She quietly put the papers on the table in front of them.

She stared at the wall, not really seeing it.

Kyouya watched her, seeing tears brimming her eyes. He didn't know what to do for once in his life. For once he regretted what he researched.

Then, she said very quietly, "This was supposed to be a new beginning. A place where we could forget the treacherous things that we went though. No one was supposed to know. We didn't do those things. We were framed. Nobody believed us. The case was won, but everyone still hated us. We didn't kill him. He killed him." To Kyouya's surprise, she whipped her head at him, "You have to believe me." She nearly shouted.

Kyouya looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth. He could see that. But that wasn't what made his heart jump.

She was crying. And it was because of him.

He looked into her eyes. They were seeking forgiveness. Seeking forgiveness for something she didn't do. They looked at each other.

Violet felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Tamaki.

"Of course we forgive you. Though we can't forgive you for something you didn't do." He smiled.

Violet bit her lip and threw her arms around him. She sobbed.

By that time, everyone had left. They had asked the guests to leave. The other hosts were sitting around.

The twins were looking outside the window. Hunny stared at his cake. Mori stared at it too. Haruhi was looking at wall, no really knowing what's going on. Tamaki was holding Violet. Kyouya stared at them, feeling slight pain in his stomach.

'Jealousy?' A voice said in the back of his mind. He looked at Violet.

She was quietly crying. 'I can't like her. Why should I like her? But you do.' He looked at the papers. He shouldn't have done that. But the curiosity was killing everyone.

Then Kyouya looked up at the sound of her leaving. She stopped at the door. She turned at looked at the host club. She smiled then said, "Thank you."

She left the room.

The door clicked softly.

The whole room was silent.

"Well that went well." The twins said together.

Kyouya looked out the window, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

~*~*~*~

**I know I only have three to no people reading this, but whatever. If you are reading this, I want you to leave a review. Please? Because I want to know if I'm writing a fanfic that nobody is reading XD **

**Peace out! (ok, that was geeky…)**

**Adios! (….no comment)**

**We'll see you then! (NOW WE'RE TALKING!!! XD)**

**Minor notes: Do you want any Kyouya and Violet action here? XD I know, no one is going to review to tell me. But I tried!**

**-**_Zurla Adams_

You know what? I'll state random things about me till I get to 2000 words :D

I'm native

I'm a girl

I am in seventh grade

I was supposed to be a boy

I have an imaginary world called Dorkula

I am not exactly fond of the Jonas Brothers

I am a big fan of Demi Lovato

And of Taylor Swift, Paramore, Fall out boy, Green Day, Bon Jovi, Queen, Wicked, The Veronicas

I am a fan of Emily the Strange: The lost days

Ok, I have about seven words left.

I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK:D


	4. As To what The Next One Is

**I am crying tears of joy here. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't believe that I got a mind bollgleling.... 5 visitors..... Oh well! YAY! So here is chapter four!**

**P.S. I know Violet has been terribly out-of-character. Sorry, I just love DRAMA! XD**

**~*~*~*~ P.P.S Just to let you know, three stars mean time change, two means were with so and so... No time change**

_Before..._

"Well that went well" The twins said together.

Kyouya looked out the window, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

_The next day..._

Violet walked to her favorite spot in the schools garden.

It was the fountain that she fixed.

She sat on the edge, replaying yesterday's events.

Then she thought, "I wonder if he does that to everyone?"

She turned around to the sound of rustling.

"Violet! There you are!" Klaus said. She smiled a grim one.

"Hello Klaus. Don't you need to go to the gardening club?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No, they don't have any activities today. Why are you here?" He asked her.

She looked into the fountain, "Oh just thinking of new inventions." She lied.

He nodded, "I see. Well I'm going home. Would you like to come with me?" He said.

She looked at him and looked back into the fountain, "Oh no, you go ahead. I'll just walk home."

Klaus gave a hesitant nod before turning away.

When she couldn't hear his footsteps, she let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

Things were complicated.

~*~*~

_Ten minutes ago..._

Kyouya couldn't get her out of his head.

He needed to apologize.

He didn't even see her get up to leave after classes were done.

He searched for her, with no luck.

He thought he should see Klaus, for he should know where his sister was.

Just before hosting hours, he went to find Klaus.

He walked up to the gardening doors.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Klaus Baudelaire is?" He asked Kasanoda.

He looked up at him and said, "He went towards the maze, mumbling something about finding his sister."

Kyouya nodded, thanked him and headed towards the maze.

He saw Klaus turn into the maze. He followed **(A/N Stalker much? XD Just kidding! I couldn't help but put this in here:D)**

He followed him till he came to hear some voices, "Oh no, you go ahead. I'll just walk home." Violet.

He heard Klaus come out of the little opening and walk away, Kyouya hid in the wall.

"I wonder what's wrong...." He heard Klaus mumble. Kyouya stepped out of the wall and headed towards where Violet was.

When he got to the clearing, he saw Violet sitting on the edge of the fountain she fixed a few days ago.

She put her hands in the water and sighed.

He couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

"Hello Kyouya." She said suddenly.

He was startled, how did she hear him?' "Hello Violet." He replied.

They stood in silence for about thirty seconds.

"So, why are you here?" She said, still not looking at him.

He took a deep breath, "I came to apologize."

"Oh? For what may I ask?" She turned around to face him.

'God she's beautiful', "For looking into your past." He said, looking into her eyes.

She looked to the ground, then to the sky, and then she laughed, "I forgive you."

Kyouya was startled, **(A/N that's happening allot ne?)" **You're not mad?"

She chuckled, "No, because I assume you do that allot. Almost everyone you meet huh?" she looked at him.

He nodded, "Yes, it's quite common for me actually."

"But why are you apologizing?" She asked him.

'Because I like you." He wanted to say, but he said, "Because my information collecting has never made someone cry." He walked over to her.

She smiled, "Well apology accepted." She looked back into the fountain.

He stood there, then looked around, "This is where we first met huh?"

She looked around and "hmm"-Ed.

He sat down next to her. She looked up at him.

Then he hugged her.

Violet was taken by surprise, and then she laughed and hugged back.

He let go and Violet smiled up at him, "How did you know I needed that?" She said.

Kyouya smiled, glad.

"I'm glad you're not smiling like you used to, your real one is nice, much better." Violet said, Kyouya chuckled.

"So will you come back to the Host Club?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, and then nodded, "As long as I can bring my siblings."

Kyouya felt a pang of disappointment, but smiled and nodded.

Violet quirked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

She looked around and said, "I must get going, my family will be worried." Her lips quirked a smile when she said 'family'.

He nodded and watched her go, leaving his heart fluttering once more.

~*~*~*~

"Violet! There you are!" Klaus said coming out of the library, "What took you so long?"

She smiled a reassuring smile, "No worries, I just spotted a book you should read." She said taking it out of a bag she was holding.

She gave it to the curious Klaus.

"Wizard of Oz?" He asked, "This old fairy tale?"

"Ah, but you haven't read it yet." She said, "I heard it was a book that you must read before you forget."

Klaus smiled and nodded sheepishly, "I actually meant to read it before..." He said.

Violet laughed and said, "Well I'm glad you like it!" She smiled.

Klaus started to smile back, then said, "What was wrong over at the fountain?" He asked.

Violet gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine now, I worked it out."

Klaus nodded and smiled, then headed towards the reading room.

~*~*~*~

Violet opened the door to the third music room, hand in hand with Sunny and Klaus by her side.

It was a few weeks since the apology, and they were visiting the host club often now. (Of course, Klaus only went because his sisters went, but he hung out with Haruhi when they were visiting Kyouya).

They smiled at the other smiling hosts and said hello.

Tamaki and the twins were getting suspicious about Klaus.

"I never knew Klaus was gay, he is coming here to see Haruhi almost every day now." Hikaru said. Kaoru and Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"Oh, don't you guys know?" Violet said, turning to the trio, "We know."

The trio looked at her for a minute, and then fell to the ground.

Violet chuckled and turned back to Kyouya, "Well, how are things going?" Taking a sip of her tea.

Kyouya smiled, because he had her attention, which was very hard to get when all those crazy things were happening here. He proceeded to tell her about everything.

~*~*~

"What are they talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Shh! I can't hear!" Hikaru yelled-whispered.

They were behind a plant that had direct view of Haruhi's hosting table, where Klaus and she sat.

They saw Klaus hand her a book, "…Wizard of Oz?" Haruhi asked.

Klaus nodded, "It's a good book, even if it is for younger kids."

Haruhi nodded and looked at the back. "It looks… good for a younger book." She said and gave him a smile. Klaus smiled back.

"Look! She's smiling at him! We can't let that happen!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Tamaki didn't hear him, because he was in an empty shell.

They strained to hear what they were saying next, "….Well, they are complete idiots at times." Haruhi said.

"Oh? How is that?" Klaus replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, you wouldn't believe the crazy things they get into, like for once…." Haruhi started explaining some of their 'adventures' they had.

After a while, Klaus said, "Wow, I actually believe it."

Haruhi nodded, and laughed.

They continued to talk about nonchalant things, while the trio watched from a distance.

"He doesn't seem like a threat…"Kaoru said.

Tamaki stood up from his crouching position, rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "I guess not."

So then and there, they made a truce to a war that Klaus knew nothing about.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but, YAY FOR KyouyaXViolet FLUFF! :D I love them!**

**Watch out for chapter 6, coming soon to a… to you! XD (Yes, I know that was horrible…)**

**Please review! It makes me do happy dances!**

_Zurla Adams ^-^_


	5. About MUAHAHAAA!

It has been a few weeks once more. Everyday Kyouya and Violet has been gradually getting closer and closer. Violet didn't really notice the glares she was receiving from some of the girls. She wasn't the kind of girl to care about what people thought of her.

But what did she think of Kyouya?

Well, let's see…

Violet P.O.V.

To me, Kyouya was a person who didn't let his walls down to many people. He was a nice guy actually, despite what the rest of the Host Club had to say about him. He is a nice friend to talk to when he was just himself. Right now, he is my best friend in my class, Tamaki a close second.

I would like to get to know him better. Maybe that's why I usually go see him the Host Club.

~*~*~

As for Kyouya about Violet, Well….

Kyouya P.O.V.

I'm in love with Violet Baudelaire.

I love her smile.

I love her hair,

Her eyes,

I love the way she purses her lips sometimes when she's thinking.

I love the way she always has that purple ribbon with her when she needs it.

I love the sound of her laugh.

"_Well it's more than a feeling, more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play, more than a feeling, and I begin dreaming, more than a feeling, till I see Mary Ann walk away__."_

I love how this song comes on every time I think of her.

I love the way she makes me feel, like, I don't know… like life is worth it.

~*~*~*~

It was true.

He was in love with her.

And as the weeks passed, and Violet and he got closer. People also have noticed (mostly the Host Club and the Baudelaires) that he has been happier. No, he hasn't been all smiles and preppy. They could see it in his eyes.

"Kyouya, what do you feel about Violet?" Tamaki asked suddenly after club was done one day.

Kyouya stopped typing on his laptop for a second, and pushed up his glasses, "I think she's a good friend." Was what he said.

The twins, who had been listening, popped up from behind him, "More than a friend?" they asked together.

Kyouya didn't answer right away and stopped typing once more. "No." He said after a few seconds.

"He does!" The twins yelled, "Kyouya Ootori likes Violet Baudelaire!"

"What?" Hunny said, coming over, "Kyo-chan likes somebody?"

Kyouya was stiff over the fuss the twins were making.

"He does! He does!" they chanted.

"No I-" Kyouya started.

"Uwah! Who is it!?" Hunny asked excitedly.

"Kyouya likes Violet!" They answered.

"Ooh, really?!" Hunny jumped up and down.

"I said n-"

"Kyouya liking somebody," Haruhi said, "I thought I'd never see the day."

"No it's-" Kyouya persisted once more.

"KYOUYA AND VIOLET SITTIN' IN A TREE, "the twins chanted, "K-I-S-S-I-"

"No, wait," Tamaki said seriously, studying his friend, "He doesn't like her."

Kyouya turned to his friend, "Thank you Ta-"

"It's something much stronger than that." He said.

The Host Club just stared at Kyouya. Waiting for a reaction.

All he did was stare at Tamaki.

"So… " Hikaru started, "He's in love with her?"

Kyouya sighed and put his head in his hands.

There was silence.

"Wooooooooooow." Everyone said together. Mori just had his eyebrows raised.

There was more silence.

The twins plopped down next to Kyouya, poked him and said at the same time, "So… when are you going to tell her?"

Kyouya shook his head and replied, "I don't know."

~*~*~*~

"Oh Violet~!" The twins called the next day, "We need to ask you a question!"

She looked up at the book she was reading and replied. "What is it?"

"What do you feel about-" They stopped, looking behind her. "About regular clothing?" They ended quickly.

She shook her head in confusment, "What?"

The twins sighed, "Violet, Violet, Violet. You have been wearing these strange dresses everyday now. Have you no regular clothing."

Violet looked at them, shocked, "This _is _my regular clothing. I don't see anything wrong with it." She looked at both of the twins and firmly said, "I like the way I dress. Why should it matter to you?"

The twins sighed sadly once more and put both of their hands on her shoulders, "Because it's painful for us to see that our friend has no fashion sense… for this time and age."

Violet just stared at them, disbelief written all over her face at their rudeness.

The twins smirked at her face and snaked their hands around her waist. And before she had time to respond, she was whisked off to the changing room.

"Guys, please- Okay, fine but get out!!" The rest of the Host club heard as the twins were pushed out of the changing room.

Violet walked out in a white sundress that came down to past her knees, "Okay, I've put on, now-" She was cut off because she was blinded by a flash of a camera.

"Violet, don't you look beautiful!" Tamaki said as he swooped her up in a hug, "You should wear things like this more often! You and Haruhi!"

Haruhi walked away, "No thanks."

Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe. Then he perked right up and grabbed Violet, "Kyouya! How do you think Violet looks?" He turned her to where Kyouya was sitting.

Kyouya was avoiding looking up, for he knew that the following would happen. He looked up and felt his face heat up. He looked down quickly and said, "She looks nice."

Violet smiled and said, "Thanks."

The twins ushered her back into the changing room, "Quick, we've got more outfits for you!"

Violet persisted, "But I-" Too late, the curtains were closed.

She grumbled something under her breath. She looked around for something. Shre saw a boor in the changing room. Curious, she opened it.

It must have been the supply closet. She saw in there a pad lock and an alarm clock. She found a few other things, like a broken computer and a pulley. She smiled and got an idea. She ran over to her stuff and grabbed her ribben and went to work.

~*~*~

Violet was taking an awfully long time.

"Violet~! Hurry up, we want to see what you look like!" The twins whined.

"Just a second- oh!" They heard her reply before they heard a spring.

:"Violet, what are you doing in there?" They asked from outsde the curtain.

They heard a triupt,"Aha!" And something came flying out of the changing room.

It was a box with a couple of wires hanging off of it.

"What is it?" Hunny asked.

Hikaru was about to pick it up before Tamaki yelled, "Don't touch it!"

Kaoru looked up, "Why not?"

"It might explode!" He yelled, pushing the rest of them out of he way.

"No it won't."

They looked up to see Violet at the door still in the dress she had before, smiling, and "It's just meant to distract you." With that she ran out the door.

In two seconds, everyone processed what happened and ran after her, only to find it locked.

"It's locked!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Only for a few more seconds. It's meant to hold you guys up while she runs off." Kyouya said, appearing beside them.

And as if on cue, the door opened.

They ran out and looked around.

"Look." Mori said and pointed down a hall.

The hosts looked down where he pointed and saw a bit of white fabric turn a corner.

They rushed off in that direction.

The turned the corner to see her turn another corner.

The whole host club ran off (Mori because he was following Hunny, Haruhi because everybody went. No one was really surprised Kyouya followed) down that hall.

They were running when Kyouya looked down one of the halls they passed.

There was Violet, turning into one of the libraries.

Being the idiots they are, the rest of them didn't notice Violet or Kyouya stop.

Kyouya walked towards the library. He turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

He looked around for Violet.

He looked up at the second floor and he saw her.

She was picking out a book in the mechanical section of the library, earning a quite a few different glances from some of the students.

Most of the boys were looking at her with surprised faces.

Most of the girls were looking at her with furious faces

Kyouya chuckled to himself and watched her from a distance.

While he was watching her, he was falling for her more than ever. It was the dress. It was the first time he has ever seen her wear something like that.

He shook his head, trying to get the thought bunnies out of his head. The last thing he needs is to start thinking like Tamaki. He got up and left without a word.

~*~*~*~

"Kyouya! Where have you been?" Tamaki asked as soon as he entered the clubroom.

He shook his head and said, "The library. Did you find Violet?" He smirked to himself, knowing they hadn't.

Tamaki deflated a bit, "Well, let's just say she's quite a runner." Tamaki perked right up, "But enough of that, we have devised a plan to have you confess your undying love to Violet!" He ran over and led Kyouya to a table where the rest of the host club was sitting.

Tamaki walked to the front of the table and announced, "We will host a dance."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ha ha! Finish FINNALY!!! I. Am. So. Sorry. For. The. Late. Update. WHY WHY WHY?????? *sigh* well, did you like it? I know it isn't as good and long as the others, but I will make you wait for the dance in the next dance chapter. That chapter will contain a surprise that will put the plot OVER THE EDGE!!! (Yes, I will make you wait because I'm evil like that :D) Or I don't know. I have it all planned out. It will end in a few chapters. SO SORRY FOR THOSSE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE IT! BUT I NEED TIME TO FINISH MY OTHER STARY! THIS WAS KIND OF A TIME CONSUMER, BUT TURNS OUT I REALLY GOT INTO IT, SO- Oh my, it seems I left the caps on, silly me :D Well you get what I'm saying.**

**Welp, bye!**

_Zurla Adams ^-^_

**P.S. Merry Cristmas!!!!! :D :D :D :D**


	6. Did You Say CHCOLATE?

***Sigh* I'm am dreadfullt sorry at how long it's been since the last update. *sob* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! I LOVE WICKED!!!!! Yes, this will be a song chapter. I just found this song fitting XD So EXTREMELY EXCITED FOR NEXT WEEK, FOR I AM GOING TO SEE IT, SO I AM EXTREMELY PUMPED!!!! ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING, ON WITH MAH STORY!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EXCLAMATION POINTS GALORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kyouya P.O.V.

_I was in a dark room. But not dark enough that I couldn't recognize where I was. Or who was sitting next to me._

_I looked around to find that I was in the clubroom, seemingly in the middle of the night._

_I glanced at the clock tower that was visible from where I sat. It didn't have the time. The hands just kept spinning, round, and around, and around…._

_I looked to the other side of me, to find someone was sitting beside me. The person was Violet Baudelaire. She sat on the other side of the sofa, but our hands were touching, and holding each other. She was looking the other way, her head in her free hand._

_I didn't know what we were doing here. Sitting here with her in this room alone._

_Then, she slowly brought her hand down and turned to look at me, her face mixing in perfectly with the pale moonlight._

_I brought my hand to her face, caressing it softly. 'What are you doing?' I asked myself._

_I pulled her to me, unsure of what to do next._

_She looked up at me silently, with curious eyes. I took that as a sign to continue._

_I leaned in, closer, closer…_

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

My first reaction was to hurl the metal annoying beeping thing across the room. Which I did.

After I came to my senses of where I was and what I just did, I then remembered my dream.

Had I just dreamed about Violet Baudelaire?

…

This is getting serious.

~*~*~*~

Nobody P.O.V.

"A dance?" Violet asked, looking up from the book she was reading, "Whatever for?"

"Why, it's a night for the lovely ladies of Ouran to be swept off their feet for one night by us, the infamous Host club!" Tamaki explained (?).

"Uh… I'm not sure I can come… "Violet said hesitantly.

"Of course you can! I arranged everything for you and your brother! Your guardian said she didn't want Sunny to attend, is that alright with you? Well the night will be full of fun and-"

Violet saw that he wasn't going to stop after this, so she turned to Kyouya, "Well, if I'm going, do you know any dress shops anywhere? I don't have a dress for tonight."

Kyouya couldn't look her in the eye after last night. But he still kept his… erm, _cool._ He pushed up his glasses and smirked, "I don't think you'll need to go to a dress shop." He pointed behind her.

She turned, confusion written on her face, to where he pointed.

"Oh no-" she started.

"So, you don't have a dress huh?" Hikaru started.

"Well isn't that simply splendid." Kaoru ended, eye glint in both of their eyes.

And with that, they grabbed both her hands and ran out.

Klaus walked up to Kyouya holding Sunny, eyes to where his sister and the twins departed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Klaus asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kyouya chuckled, "She'll be alright. She's smart enough to get through them." A small smile passed his features.

Klaus studied him. "You like my sister." He said bluntly.

Kyouya was startled, but he didn't show it. He looked up at Klaus, "And what gives you that impression?" He asked him, glasses giving off a glare.

Klaus shrugged, "It's pretty obvious. I mean, the way you look at her is pretty much a dead giveaway." He sat down next to him, "It's true huh?"

Kyouya sighed in defeat and Tamaki popped up from behind him saying, complete with the dramatic poses, "Yes! It is true! Our Kyouya has found love! And tonight when we are dancing throughout the night, Kyouya will take Violet aside and confess his undying love!" Luckily, all of the customers were gone, so the secret was not out… exactly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyouya, "I'm not sure if I'd approve of my sister dating you." He said extremely seriously.

Kyouya looked up with genuine surprise on his face. '_He doesn't approve?' _

But it all changed when Klaus burst out laughing, "I'm just joking!" Sunny was even giggling at his shocked expression.

Kyouya expression changed to annoyance, "Yeah, very funny." He muttered, "I have to ask you some questions about Violet, Klaus." He said looking up to the middle Baudelaire.

Klaus sat down and place Sunny next to him, "What would you like to know?" He asked him.

"What is her favorite color?" He asked suddenly (Well, it wasn't sudden, because Klaus knew he was going to ask a question, but he didn't think he would ask _that_ question.)

Klaus thought for a moment, "Well, she hasn't really ever mentioned it, but I would have to say dark purple. But I'll tell you this now, she loathes the color pink."

"What's her favorite type of music?" He asked once more.

"We never really listen to music much." He said, looking at Sunny, "Well, she never listens to music much."

The raven haired boy nodded and looked out the window, thinking up ways to say the three major words. He wasn't the romantic type, of course not. He was planning on telling her straight out, no small talk. But the more he thought of it, the more he doubted it. Would she like him back? If not, how would she take it? _'I mean, it's only been a few months, how will she react? Well ready or not, I _will_ tell her. If not, I'll just wait.'_ He decided. He was determined. For what, he didn't know.

_**Meanwhile… **_

"Guys, you really don't have to do this." Violet said as she looked up at the huge mirror in front of her while the twins went over some diabolical plan for her dress.

"I know," Hikaru started.

"That's what makes us so nice." Koaru ended.

Violet suddenly heard music. '_Wait, don't tell me they're going to…' _Violet thought before she was interrupted.

"Whenever we see someone, less fortunate than us, "Hikaru sang.

"And let's face it, "Kaoru replied.

"Who is it?" Hikaru sang, looking at Violet.

"_Less fortunate than us!" _They linked shoulders.

"Our tender hearts tend to start to bleed." Kaoru placed his hands on his heart doing an impression of Tamaki.

"And when someone needs a makeover, "Hikaru slapped his fist in hand.

"We simply have to take over, "Kaoru pointed to the sky, determined look on his face.

"We know,"

"We know,"

"Exactly, what you need,"

"And even in your case, "Hikaru picked up a piece of Violets hair and threw it down.

"Though it's the toughest case we've yet to face,"Kaoru examined her from head to toe.

"Don't worry,"

"We are determined,"

"To succeed,"

"_Follow our lead!"_

"And yet," Hikaru sang.

"Indeed," Kaoru continued.

"You,"

"Will,"

"Be,"

"_Popular,"_

"Oh, you're gonna be popu~lar!" Hikaru sang.

"We'll teach you the proper ploys," Kaoru rerouted  
"When you talk to boys," Hikaru sang and winked at Kaoru, who did the same, in a knowing way.  
"Little ways to flirt and flounce,"  
"Oh, We'll show you what shoes to wear," Hikaru sang gesturing to the shoes.  
"How to fix your hair, "Kaoru, much to Violets annoyance, ruffled her hair.  
"Everything that really counts"  
_"To be popular"_  
"We'll help you be popular!" Hikaru nodded at Violet with a smile on his face.  
"You'll hang with the right cohorts" They struck a pose.  
"You'll be good at sports" Hikaru tossed a random basketball at her, which she dropped.  
"Know the slang you've got to know" Kaoru belted  
"So let's start," Hikaru sang  
"'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go," They steered her to a chair in front of a mirror.  
"Don't be offended by our frank analysis" Hikaru said, looking at her through the mirror.  
"Think of it as personality dialysis" Kaoru pointed out.  
"Now that we've chosen to become a pal,"  
"Brothers and advisers"  
"There's nobody wiser"  
"Not when it comes to popular –"Hikaru started fixing her hair.  
"We know about popular" Kaoru sang reassuringly.  
"And with an assist from we" Hikaru sang, motioning to his brother and him.  
"To be who you'll be"  
"Instead of dreary who-you-were, well, are" Hikaru chuckled  
"There's nothing that can stop you"  
"From becoming pop-uu-ler… lar." The twins looked at each other and shrugged.  
_"La la la la!"_ They sang together, throwing their heads back for effect.  
"We're gonna make you," Hikaru sang to her.  
_"Pop-u-lar"_ They smirked at her and pulled her so she wasn't facing the mirror.  
"When we see depressing creatures"  
"With unprepossessing features" Kaoru twisted up some lipstick like a needle.  
_"We remind them on their own behalf"_  
"To, think, of, "Hikaru pulling up her hair in curls  
"Celebrated heads of state or" Kaoru started putting on makeup like an artist would to a painting.  
"Specially great communicators" Hikaru ran to the closet and picked out a dress, which Violet couldn't see.  
"Did they have brains or knowledge?" Kaoru helped Violet up from the chair (Like the gentleman he is *insert snort of laughter here*)  
"Don't make us laugh!" Hikaru threw back his head in laughter as he pushed her to the dressing room.  
"They were popular! Please –"Violet heard from Kaoru from behind the curtains.  
"It's all about popular!"  
"It's not about aptitude"  
"it's the way you're viewed"  
"so it's very shrewd to be"  
"Very very popular"  
_"like we!"_

After a few minutes, Violet walked out.

"Why, Miss Violet, look at you." Hikaru steered her towards a mirror.

"You're beautiful. " Kaoru said, tearing up at the eyes.  
Violet looked at herself in the mirror. She widened her eyes in horror, "I - I have to go" She ran back into the changing room to change as quickly as she could to get out of the **pink** monstrosity they forced her in. Not to mention to wash off the glomps of makeup they poured on her.  
"You're welcome!" They called after her. They sighed.  
"And though you protest" Hikaru sang.  
"Your disinterest "Koaru followed up.  
"We know clandestinely" They rolled their heads to face each other. Then bursted into wide grins.  
"You're gonna grin and bear it" Kaoru belted.  
_"your new found popularity"_ They cackled and started dancing around in circles.  
_"La la la la! "_  
"You'll be popular – "Hikaru sang to the girl behind the curtains.  
"Just not quite as popular" Kaoru sang with a serious expression.  
_"As we~!" _

They laughed and walked towards the dressing room, "And now," Hikaru said, looking at his brother.

"The real makeover." Kaoru ended, looking back to his brother.

They grinned evilly and went to seek out Violet.

~*~*~*~

_**At the dance (A/N **_**Dun dun dunnn!!! XD)**

The dance was filled with students of the female race. All doing the same thing: Trying to get the hosts attention. But, when Violet walked into room, all the attention went to her.

It was no wonder too. She looked _gorgeous. _Her hair cascaded in curls all around her shoulders, and her makeup done to perfection. Her dress was a whole different story. It was a strapless gown that came down to her ankles. The top half was black and the bottom half was white. The bottom half was all sparkly, but in a nice way, not the extremely girly way. **(A/N To see it, go to: . :D :D)**

Kyouya almost stumbled back. She even more beautiful! How was that possible?

The twins walked by him and coughed, "Your welcome,"

Kyouya looked at them, but returned his gaze. He looked at Violet to see Tamaki offering his hand.

~*~

"Would you like to dance?" Tamaki said, offering his hand to Violet. She chuckled and nodded.

As they danced together (earning quite a few jealous glances from the girls) Violet stated, "I've never been to one of these types of things before." She looked around.

Tamaki raised his brow, "No? Well then, I'm honored to host your first one." He smiled at her, even though he knew it won't have any effect on her. She returned the favor.

They danced for a song before Tamaki turned her to Hunny, "Vi-Chan you look really pretty tonight!" The small senior exclaimed as they twirled around and around.

Violet chuckled, "Why thank you Hunny." She smiled. She was soon turned to Mori.

He nodded and she smiled, "You look stunning tonight." He remarked. She smiled and said, "Tell that to the twins." They danced in comfortable silence.

Then it was time for Violet to be handed to Haruhi, "I'm surprised the twins didn't put you in something pink."

Violet shook her head, "They did that for warm ups."

Haruhi raised her brow, "I'm not even going to ask."

Violet chuckled.

As the song ended, Violet turned to see Kaoru standing there with his hand out grinning at her, "May I ask the lady for the next dance?"

She laughed and nodded, "No need for the sudden formality."

"Well you do look like a lady. I think me and Hikaru deserve a pat on the back, because you didn't look like one before."

She glared at him.

"H-hey! I'm just kidding!" He stuttered.

She smirked.

The next song played and he spun her into his brothers arms, "Well, would you look at that, one of our creations have stumbled upon us once more." He grinned at her and started dancing. Violet looked around and spotted Haruhi at the end of the ballroom, "Is she… wearing a dress and wig?" She looked back at Hikaru. He grinned once more, "Yup. Handcrafted just by us."

Violet shuddered inwardly at the force they must have used to get the young cross dresser into the dress.

They chatted about random things until the song came to an end.

He turned her around and whispered into her ear, "Get ready for a surprise." And pushed her away before she could ask any questions.

So there she stood, in the middle of the dance floor, alone until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Violet turned to see that it was Kyouya.

She smiled and nodded.

As they danced, Kyouya couldn't stop his fluttering heart.

Halfway through the song in comfortable silence (Depending on whose point of view) Kyouya cleared his throught.

Violet looked up at him.

"I-" he paused, "I have something to tell you."

They stopped dancing and were standing in the middle of the dance floor, motionless. She looked up at him, urging him to go on.

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Violet, I'm-"

But was cut off by the shattering of glass on the other side of the room.

**Ooohh!!!! Cliff hanger!!! I'll give you one guess to who it will be who shattered the glass…. **

**Narraraiter: What does this crazy girl have in store? Find out, next time on… (looks at paper) Welcome Baudelaires!**

**Me: =_= remind me to fire him.**

Song: Popular by Wicked (unless you already knew that ;)


	7. Yessir, With or Without nuts!

Yes, yes, I know-

"YOU *BLEEPING* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* WHO *BLEEPING* *BLEEPS* OTHER *BLEEPS* INSTEAD OF *BLEEPING* UPDATING THIS *BLEEPING* *BLEEP* STORY!"

Jeesh, I'm sorry, but let me tell you this for those of you who don't know:

The internet at my mothers house is down, and thats where I write all my "Welcome Baudelaires!" chapters, and it won't be up for another... ah, Iono, two weeks? Minimum, that is. I'm not sure. I'm writing this now on my laptop at my fathers.

I'm just writing this to let you know that I'M NOT DEAD and I haven't forgotten all about this and I'm sorry! And sorry if I got your hopes up for this, because you might had clicked on it thinking I finally updated, but no, terribly sorry T.T Maybe I should try writing it on here... I'll try! I'll start ASAP! I hope that makes you happy :D

Thanks for the support and all! And I'll start trying to rewrite the story on here! And... I know you'll be disspointed, but even through all this time, the farthest I got on my moms computer is only halfway into the next chapter. I did not pre-write them or anything. It's against my religion (Not really).

Well, thanks for sticking with me!

And, no one has guessed who it was that dropped it! Right, that is. XD

And now, ending credits for my reveiwers! (For some reason, I feel like I must put this in here):

_Reviewers_

Deviously Ruined Rose (Thanks for being my first one! L FTW!)

KageNoNeko (For being my second and following me for alot of my stories! ;)

Kathy Ann (Third and for following me in alot of my stories too!:D)

TheFabulousLMH (Fourth man WHOO!)

Kuramasredredrose (Fifth *Miley Cyrus face*)

Caiuslover (Sixth because she... was... sixth o.0 XD)

TheEvilMuffinToaster (Seventh and- I LOVE YOUR PROFILE PIC! XD)

FmaFan10 (eighth... or INFINITY!)

Jane St. Valentine (Ninth... Nine is a nice number... I always figured nine to be tens girlfriend for some reason...)

Thy Blue Pen Cap (Ten... the big one-oh... and was it couincidence that I accedently put the CAPS lock on? Ha ha, yeah, I'm horrible...)

Aquaqua (eleventh, hee, you thought this was brilliant... *flower on top of her head*)

A.E. Reed (twelveth, and what are chewwies? XD)

Thirsty4MoreBloodAndWords13 (Strange... thirteenth, and thirteen is my lucky number! :D)

-Shrooms (Fourteenth and yes, I will knock Kyouya back into shape for the greater good!)

iGothic96 (Fifteenth Yo profile pic is cool too XD I love that part!)

HelloSeattleFromGrace (Sixteenth and your reveiw left a couple of the best compliments Ive received in my entire life :D THANK YOU!)

ForgetMeNotViolet (Seventeenth and yes, isn't Wicked the best?)

Rainspiral (Eighteenth and I put that in because I thought it sounded good XD)

Harvestmoonluvr31 (Nineteenth and yes, yes that would be funny XD)

Sailorsun118 (Twentyith and when I went creeping on your profile, I didn't understand any of it XD XD)

Raven Angel Storm (Twenty-first, and READ READ READ! Ya need to get updated! :D)

Maggie-baka (Twenty- second, and for being my latest reveiwer at this moment!)


	8. I HAVE THE CAPE,I MAKE THE WOOSH NOISES!

**? I'm back! Hurray! *Throws confetti* My mother got the computer working again! YAY! But the problem is… This is not one of those good chapters T.T well, you might think it is, but I could have made it better, but… I didn't. I know, I know, "YOU HAD ALL THAT *BLEEPING* TIME!"But I had stuff to do okay? *sunglasses* Deal with it.**

**ON WE GO!**

Hunny let out a cry, "WAHH! I'm so sorry! I-I meant to bring this over there, Takashi offered to help, but I refused it, and-"

The remains of the punch bowl lied upon the ground, the fruit flavored liquid splayed across the ground in a sticky mess.

"Shh," Violet rushed over to him and started kneeling on the ground to wipe up the mess, "It's all right, it's all right!"

"Oh no, no, no!" The twins rushed over, "Don't get on the floor and clean, we have janitors to do that kind of stuff!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and you'll ruin your dress!" Kaoru exclaimed, dusting her off.

"I'm sorry; I guess it just comes naturally to me…" Violet rubbed the back of her neck. She looked around and saw the Kyouya was nowhere to be seen, "What was he going to say…?" Violet murmured as she set out to find him.

She searched for a few minutes to find that he was standing near a window, looked rather down about something. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey."

He whirled around, his hand on his head, to her, "Oh,"

"About what you were saying…"

"Ah, I…" He paused, for a second. He didn't want to face humiliation of telling her right _now_, now. He felt it would be stupid, and let me tell you this: Kyouya Ootori _did_ _not_ like to be seen as stupid.

After a second, he finished in a firm voice, "I just wanted to compliment you on how beautiful you look tonight."

Violet smiled, "Thank you."

Kyouya looked at her. Oh, how he _wished_.

Tamaki walked up to him as he was watching the couples spin around on the dance floor.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

Kyouya looked at his best friend, before his eyes traveled to the girl. He sighed, "No."

"Don't worry, you mustn't give up!" Tamaki exclaimed optimistically, "We will get you to confess, and live happily ever after! In fact, we'll start planning right away!" He then proceeded to start scheming with the twins.

Kyouya did nothing to stop him, for he knew, that was practically impossible.

The rest of the night was fabulous, filled with laughter, dancing, and pure, _puke_-worthy, fluffiness.

Well, in Klaus's point of view anyways.

He really wasn't the one for pink or dancing, and considering he was one of the very few boys in the entire room, he should have been thrilled to have this opportunity to get a girlfriend. Or that's what some of his friends thought the next morning.

"Klaus," one of his buddies, Yoh, took him by the shoulders, "You were in a room full of pretty girls for an entire night, and you did not hit on any of them?" Yoh turned to the rest of the group, "This guy's crazy- are you crazy?" Yoh shook Klaus.

Klaus wrenched from his grasp, "No, I am not insane; I'm just, not looking for a girlfriend right now." He searched around the room. Of course, he couldn't tell the real reason he wasn't interested. Because every time he heard, read, or even _seen_ anything romantic, his gut would twist as it brought some hard memories back.

Of course, sometimes he thought of her, about where she was, and if she was okay, but he avoided thinking of her _completely_. He didn't want to think of the short time they shared together, or how her eyes would light up when she talked about the stuff she'd learned in the book aboard the submarine. He didn't want to think about the kiss, about the grotto, especially the betrayal. Never the betrayal.

Klaus closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He tried to erase his thoughts, and tried to think of ways to help the host club on what they like to call, "Operation obtain Kyouya's happily ever after".

Of course he would help his sister, even though it was romance. He'd do anything for them. And he knew they would do the same for him.

The next day, a new limo pulled up to the school, a certain vain girl sitting inside it.

"Miss Carmelita, we have arrived at your school."

The said girl looked up at the driver's window and sneered, "Thanks captain _cakesniffer_." She bounded out of the limo while carrying herself with a haughty look.

Her curly, chin-length hair swung around like saying, "Look at me! I'm In!" and her beady eyes peered around like saying, "Look at me! I'm important!"

Yes, she is the dreadful girl Carmelita Spats, the horrid girl from the snow scouts whom the Baudelaire orphans were so unfortunate to meet. She was rude, crude, and spoiled, to put it (extremely) lightly.

She walked into the main hall with her hands on her hips, her eyes analyzing every person inside, while insulting every one of them under her breath, as if she had to abuse a certain number before lunch.

Carmelita paraded into class 1-D sneering at all the students in there as she took her seat.

Of course, she could have gone into 1-A, but according to logic (to her) only the smartest kids were in 1-A, and all smart kids were nerds, and therefore the most unpopular **(*snicker*)**. As she explained this to her unofficial mother, Esme, she immediately agreed, "My daughter must only have the best! This is popularity, because who cares about high grades right now, they are so _out_!"

The day went back rather quickly, for she fell asleep through half of it, and soon it was the end of school.

As she walked through the halls, her sour look across her features, she happened to overhear (Ahem, eavesdropped) a couple of girls, talking about something called a host club.

Turns out its pretty "in" among the students (mostly the girls) right now.

"Must be worth my time," Thought Carmelita, making her way towards the third music room.

Violet sat by and watched as the Twins tried to force Haruhi into a maid costume.

"C'mon, it'll only take a second!"

"Pretty please?"

The both gave her winning smiles, "For us?"

"Heck no!" She said, attempting to run from their grasp once more with no avail.

Klaus walked over to where the dress sat, draped across the arms of a chair, and looked at it, "Wouldn't it be a tad suspicious if she were to walk out of the changing room wearing girl cloths?"

Haruhi broke free of their grasp and swung her arms at Klaus franticly, "See? See? He's right! It would look suspicious!"

"It seems the friendly trio has turned into the friendly quartette. "

Violet turned to Kyouya, who was writing in his notebook… again.

"Yes... It does-"

Just then the customers started piling, thanks to Tamaki who ended up letting them in without checking if the coast was clear.

They quickly ran to greet their customers.

The girl was new. She had light brown hair that went down to her chin, and mousey little eyes. To be honest, at first glance, Hunny suspected she'd be trouble.

"Ne, Takashi, why don't we keep an eye on that girl over there?" Hunny suggested quietly to his cousin.

"Hn." He agreed.

They both watched out of the corner of their eyes as the welcoming committee (a.k.a. Kyouya and Tamaki) welcomed her. Or at least attempted to.

They saw she had slapped him and called him something to do with pastries (from the looks of Hunny's face, you could tell it was really bad, but when he was asked about it, he shook his head and wouldn't tell). As Kyouya tried to explain what Tamaki (who was now in his depression corner) was trying to do, she called him "four eyes" and told him to go "suck a"- I'm sorry, it was extremely dirty. I am afraid that I might get sued for such language in Fanfiction. ** (A/N: LOL)**

That is when he asked her to leave.

That's also when she spotted the Baudelaires.

_And _when they spotted her.

A look of pure disgust etched across her face, "How on earth did _you _get here? I thought you were dead!" She stomped her foot a bit, making her seem even more ignorant than she was.

"We-"

"Uh-"

"Ew!"

Carmelita sneered at the smallest Baudelaire, "You're the one whose gross you little rotten-"

"I believe I asked you to leave." Kyouya appeared behind her, pointing at the door, "Now."

"Nobody tells _me _what to do!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms and giving him the evil eye, "Because, _I _am _better _than _you."_

The twins appeared out of nowhere, "Did she seriously just say that?" Kaoru asked, peering at her.

"I think she did." Hikaru agreed, leaning into the same position as his brother.

"What makes you think _you're_ better?" They said together.

"You insult people." Kaoru said.

"You swear at people." Hikaru continued.

"You slap them."

"You abuse them."

"You're rude."

"You're crude."

"You're spoiled."

"And you're just downright annoying." They finished.

"So," Hikaru said, walking around her.

"Tell us again, "Kaoru continued, mirroring his brother.

"Why do you think you are better?" They said slowly.

Carmelita was on the edge of exploding.

She glared at the Baudelaires.

Sunny furrowed her brow, "Stupid."

That did it.

"OF COURSE I'M BETTER THAN YOU! ANYONE THAT HANGS OUT WITH MURDURERS OR EVEN ADKNOWLEGES THEM AS AQUANTINCES IS LOWER THAN ME!" She screamed, making sure that everyone in the room heard her.

Klaus jumped up, infuriated, "THAT'S NOT TRUE! WE WERE FRAMED BY THAT WICKED MAN!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T! YOU – HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I CAN CHARGE YOU FOR ASSULT! PUT ME DOWN!" seeing as she wasn't a match for Mori's amazing strength, she turned to yelled even more on her way out, "THEY EVEN BURNT DOWN A HOTEL! THEY EVEN-" But she was already out the door.

There was absolute silence.

Tamaki stepped up after a long few minutes, "I hope you will understand, that what she said was not true." Violet noticed he cleverly left out that _everything_ she said was not true. She silently thanked him, "The Baudelaires would never harm anyone, unless, of course, when it comes to drastic measures, " He looked at them with understanding eyes.

There was a few seconds of silence before one of the girls said, "We didn't believe her anyway."

"Yeah, I mean, she didn't seem like the honest type for the way she called you names." one said.

"Klaus is way too nice to murder anyone!" Another said.

"And can you imagine Sunny burning down a building?"

They all giggled.

"Besides, we could already see you had a rough past."

"Why was she so mad at you anyways?" one girl quirked.

"Yeah, what'd you do?"

"Did you steal her boyfriend?"

They all giggled and Violet looked confused, "Why on earth would you think that?" she laughed nervously, "I never even had a boyfriend."

Klaus grinned, "What about Duncan?"

Violet's face grew hot and she looked around, "That's different-"

"Ooh, who was Duncan?" one of the girls said.

"He was a friend." She said quickly.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows suggestively, "with benefits?" But was shut up by Haruhi's elbow in his stomach.

Violet's face grew even hotter, "No, not at all and- stop writing this down!"

Kyouya glanced up at her, but continued writing, "Friends… With… Benefits…" He muttered.

Violet ran over and tried to grab it from his hands, but he raised it over her head.

She stared at him for a moment, before trying to snatch it away again.

He moved it to the left.

Snatch.

Right.

Snatch.

Down.

Snatch.

Up.

She stopped again and stared at him. She shrugged and with one swift movement, she placed her foot behind his, and pushed him down.

She then grabbed the notebook out of his hands as he tried to get up. (He was crouching when she pushed him down again.) She opened it and stared at her name.

…

"How on earth do you know my blood type?"

"Your medical records"

…

"Your hand writing is pretty." She said after a moment. She grabbed a pencil out from her pocket and scribbled about before throwing it back to him.

It wasn't until after they left that he noticed the little note that she had written.

There was a little arrow that pointed at her last name, "_You write your B's just like me."_

Neko was sitting at the kitchen table when they got home, "You have a letter you guys, from someone named "Beatrice"." She shrugged, as Violet took it quickly.

She opened it with ease and unfolded it as fast and carefully as she could. The other two gathered around.

Inside was a picture of four people, the tallest one was wearing a purple dress with her brown hair tied back, the next one had glasses and a rectangular object in his hands (Klaus guessed a book), the other one had a blue ribbon in her hair and was wearing a white dress. The last and smallest one had black hair, and was wearing a green dress. They were all smiling and holding hands, while a mess of dark green was beneath them and a yellow circle was in the corner. There was a red heart above all of them.

Violet covered her mouth as her eyes stung; Klaus quietly took the paper from her hands. Sunny sat on the floor and stared at a small ant that made its way across the aluminum floor.

Neko immediately got up, "What's wrong, what happened?" She asked, concern etched across her face.

"Beatrice." Violet muttered, "She used to be my daughter."

**Beatrice? You know?*SPOILERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!1!1!* Kit Snicket's kid? Violet, Klaus and Sunny "adopted her" in the last book? You should remember her. **

…

**I have nutten else to say :D**

**Moi moi!**

**-Oh, I also think Hunny with bushy eyebrows looks like England from Hetalia. Just sayin'.**

**- h t t p : / / i m g . c l e v v e r t v . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 1 1 / t a y l o r – s w i f t – c m a – r e d – c a r p e t . j p g** The dress she wore. I hope it shows. D:


End file.
